1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The general inventive concept relates to a board coolant jacket jig system and a method of separating a board coolant jacket, and more particularly, to a board coolant jacket jig system that may efficiently separate a coolant jacket of a board, and a method of separating a board coolant jacket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, of devices forming an electric circuit, a heat generating device, such as an IC device, that generates heat according to an operation, exists. In particular, as high operation speed or high density of an integrated circuit is developed, the amount of heat generated in an IC device increases so that an efficient cooling of the IC device is highly requested.
For example, in a device to mount a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) that is modularized to be mounted on one side or both sides of a printed board, an LSI device on a board that generates heat according to an operation needs to be cooled. Accordingly, a board cooling apparatus to cool a plurality of heat generating devices by covering the heat generating devices mounted on a board with a sealing case and making coolant flow along a predetermined path in the sealing case has been developed.
In a board on which the above-described board cooling apparatus is provided, when a defect is generated in a part on the board, the part may be replaced after separating the board cooling apparatus. However, since an apparatus used for the separation of a board cooling apparatus has not yet been developed yet, the separation is manually performed which is inefficient in maintenance and repair of a board.